


Mortal Peril

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Peril, Set During Pod 3, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil are about to take on Aida and Ivanov.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for zauberer_sirin for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon for the prompt 'Danger'.

Coulson feels his muscles tighten as he considers the odds facing him and Daisy: Aida's an LMD, and she's backed up by Ivanov – who now has an android body that's controlled remotely by his brain, which is in a jar on a bench. Somehow he doesn't fancy their odds. Mace and May are both out of action: Mace is still recovering from the beating he took from Ivanov's men, and May's body has been weakened by her time in the Framework. Mack is escorting the two of them and Fitz back to the Zephyr1 (where Simmons is waiting to deal with their medical trauma), with the help of Agent Piper: Mack had been a little reluctant to be left out of the fight, but Daisy had insisted he go along, and Coulson had backed her up.

Elena's doing her best to distract both Aida and Ivanov – and it's a good best – but speed isn't enough against two robots.

"Ready?" Daisy asks quietly.

He swallows. "Let's do this," he says firmly. She gives him a smile, then leans in and kisses him briefly. "What's that for?" he asks, startled.

She smiles again. "A kiss for luck," she tells him. "All knights get a kiss before going into battle." 

He shakes his head a little. "I'm not a knight."

"No, but you're definitely a hero."

"Me?" he says, even more startled by her words than by her kiss. "You're the hero around here, Daisy."

She opens her mouth, doubtless to argue, but he leans in, clasping her shoulders carefully, and kisses her. It's a lot less brief than Daisy's kiss, and she kisses him back eagerly, her arms sliding around him.

"I expect more of the same by way of celebration," she tells him. Then she stands up and the battle begins.


End file.
